cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Cube Ultra Hardcore
For the series most recent season, see: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14). Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore '(later renamed '''Cube Ultra Hardcore '''from the eighth season and on) is a series created by Graser10 and Thinknoodles that premiered on August 7th, 2013. Minecraft Ultra Hardcore is a gamemode created by Guude and Vintage Beef where you don't regenerate health. The only way to regenerate health is by eating a Golden Apple or Golden Head, or by drinking a Health Potion. After a players die, they drop heads, which can be used to make Golden heads. The last remaining player or team is the victor. Custom plug-in and hosting was provided by Mineplex from Season 2 to Season 8; the server used in Season 1 was set up by Thinknoodles. Due to server issues in Season 9, the server switched to Zest as a last minute option. As of Season 12 , the series is currently using Zest. Until Season 5, the events were hosted by both Thinknoodles and Graser10, but from then onwards, it was only hosted by Graser, as he and Thinknoodles parted ways. Dfield does join to be a new host, but only during Season 10. Each season is recorded in one session. Every season features multiple new player(s); however, only certain players are invited back. Many members of UHC formed the Cube SMP server, and are some of the only ones with permanent invitations to the event, along with a few others such as Minecraft4Meh, 8BitHomo, and several others. The distribution in episodes are every two days, once the season has aired and are published at 2:00 pm PST (Pacific Standard Time)/9:00 pm UTC (Universal Coordinated Time). Episodes are relatively 20 minutes or over depending on the season. Montages are later produced after several weeks have passed since the UHC event, and are later uploaded which are exclusive to Graser10's YouTube channel. Montages started appearing after the end of Season 4 and so on. Series Overview *After Game Calls/After The Game and Montages '''do not '''cound as an episode, but are known as specials. Season 1 (2013) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 1) '' This season featured the original 17 players on the gamemode UHC. At the moment, the players were not used to or had any past experience with this new gamemode. The competitors were very careless and blind joining this new gamemode. Deaths ranged from mobs, suffocation, fall damage, fire and lava damage, players versus player, glitches and even suicide. This season also experienced a lot of glitches, for example, two players tried to disconnect for a break, later finding out that they were unable to reconnect back to the server. After, all deaths and combats, Graser came up on top as the first ever player to win UHC. Season 2 (2013) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) '' This season featured 14 new players and 10 original players. New players equals new threats. But some players came up too short. Deaths ranging from the environment to player verses player, the season was set in motion. Mid-way through this season, The Twerkaholics and Mobs in Black had proven to be the bigger threats, garning the most kills as the season progresses. Both teams soon encountered each other, ending with The Twerkaholics on top, all while The Bowling Pins were underground, where they met to their untimely death. In the end, The Symptomatic Chimps defeated Rusher, eliminatiing him and his team, then deafeted Kricken with a bowshot, winning the second season. Season 3 (2013) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) '' This season featured 6 new players as well as 18 returning. The twist of this season: Permaday. Caves had enhanced mob spawns, all of which happened while the sun was up high. The new players proved interesting competition. One of the most noticeable players was returning veteran: Grape and new participant: Bayani. Grape and Bayani had the skill and items to win, but their strength seemed too much as they're season hits a stop. Late in the game, returning victor Tofuu picked up speed, quickly gaining another win. Season 4 (2013–2014) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) '' This season featured 5 new participants and 19 returning. This season was an Ender Dragon Rush. Battles became heated as many teams fought in the nether as they needed Eyes of Ender to activate the portal. Deaths were not avoidable as teams clashed head on, with multiple teams entering the fiery battlefield. The most dominant group was the Purple Team, proving to be strong opponents. However, in the end, their gear wasn't strong enough to kill the Ender Dragon. Season 5 (2014) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) '' This season featured 4 new participants and 20 returning. This was a no nether season, as well as the first season to use 1.7 generation. More combats and deaths occured throughout the season but still contained deaths from mistakes that could have been avoided. This season was the home to a combat log glitch, killing off Straub, Grape, and Ginger. Dul played an important role to the season winner, as she crafted the sword that would eliminate the rest of the competition. Later in the hands of Tofuu, he easily used the sword to win the season. Season 6 (2014) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) '' This season featured 7 new participants as well as 17 returning. This season proved to be a season of action, featuring many amazing fights. The introduction of shrinking borders made it difficult to hide in any corner. Forcing the players to battle. The Slimes were a big threat to several teams, as they rapidly killed team after team. In the end, with a four way fight between the Pandas, the Slimes, the Lasers, and the Blades, Team Panda was the one who stood on top. Season 7 (2014) : ''Main article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) '' This season featured 3 new players with 20 returning. This season features the Mumble Plugin, enabling players to hear one another if they are within 100 blocks of each other. Mumble was indeed an interesting feature, allowing Rusher to be snuck up on by Dul, and many other action-packed moments. The manipulation of this gamemode gave players an advantage and a disadvantage when fighting with another person. While many proved to be interesting competition, none were able to beat Grape. Season 8 (2014) : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) '' This season featured 2 new participants with the returning 22. The first season to use a Snapshot. Unknown of the possiblities. Early into the game, The Ninjas got a good start; taking out the entirety of The Sheps without losing a player. Mid-game, a brawl between Roflcopters and Tigermilk left both teams with only 1 remaining player. Time was vital as the world border was shriking in a hasty manner. Teams and players were forced to run or be eliminated by the crimson scare. After defeating The Nudists, the other remaining participants, H and Tomahawk of Deep Voice ultimately winning the season. Season 9 (2014) : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9) '' This season featured 1 new player with 23 players returning. Early in the game, 3 experienced players died by mobs and the environment. As, Kiingtong began searching, numerous battles commenced. One-by-one they fell, making him a bigger threat in this season. Old champion, Tofuu also rose up, as he defeats many of his fellow competitors. In the finale, new player, Talekio proves to be the bigger threat as he takes down the other players near his area, ultimately winning the entire season. Season 10 (2014) : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) '' This season featured no new participants, but it introduced the health sharing mechanic. Teammates could switch health between one another, however rarely used as the teams and participants were more careful this time. Player versus player and player versus environment were garning in the death numbers, equaling the blend of the two. A major fight between teams Blue and Lime commenced, leaving Grape as the only remaining player. After the loss of his teammate, Minecraft4Meh went to venture out, attacking and defeating the participants in his sight. His season soon hit a stop as he meets the remaining two teams: Magenta and White. Battle after battle, in the end, Team Magenta: Talekio and Kiingtong won the season. Season 11 (2014–2015) : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11) '' This season featured 3 new participants and 18 returning. For the first time in the series, horses were disabled due to lag purposes. Once again, the nether was enabled, but portal trapping was not. This lead to the majority of participants venturing into the nether this season. JWong faced a challenge as he has a one-on-one battle against a major explosion. Graser faced threats like DField, Bayani and Grape but ultimately running from them. Tybzi and DField proved to be one of the most threatening players this season, as their killing streak rose up. The shriking border made the season into a full-out clash. In the end, there was only one factor that stood in the way to the winner, a floating skybase. This created a chain reaction as more deaths occured as the season reached the end. Where DField, was the one on top. Season 12 (2015) : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) This season featured 2 new participants and 22 returning. The Ender Dragon Rush returned, causing the season to be another explosion. Horses were once again disabled, portal trapping was disabled but the nether was enabled. Deaths were very scarce in the early episodes, creating an uneasy and serene battlefield. This changed when the season hits is climax. Teams battled their way to the portal, leaving a bloody arena. After entering the End, fights were plentiful but the main goal was to kill the Ender Dragon. Nonetheless, H, Talekio, and Tybzi battled through the hectic dome, where they declared victor of the season. After the astonishing Ender Dragon kill, the atmosphere went back to a calm state, where the remaining players decided to continue to battle, until one team is left standing. The bloodbath still going, players falling like flies. The season ended up with #ChiTownKillerz at 1st place and The Ducklings at 1.5st place, the first season to have an official winner and a secondary winner. : Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) '' Season 13 (2015) This season featured 4 new participants and 20 returning. The season returns back to the Mumble Plug-in. No voice was not heard. Truces and Betrayals made its debut as a lethal weapon. 8BitHomo was the first to strike, eliminating PatClone from the competition. From the distance, Poke makes a blood puddle from the other players, easily killing them off one by one. His season hits a stop as he encounters Grape. This encounter would be the trail that would lead to Grape to the finale. In the seventh episode, Talekio and Grape have a stand-off where the two fight for victory. In finale, Grape lands the final blow to claim victor of Season 13 as well as another Mumble win under his belt. Season 14 (2015) : ''Main article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 14) '' Staff 'Organization and Host *Graser10 (S.1-present) *Thinknoodles (S.1-S.4) *Dfield (S.10) *StrauberryJam (S.14) 'Brand' *Minecraft: Ultra Hardcore (S.1-S.7) *Cube Ultra Hardcore (S.8-present) 'Intro Production (Sequence)' *PatClone (S.1-3, S.5, S.8-10) *StrauberryJam (S.5) *Finsgraphics (S.4, S.6-7, 11, 14) *GoldSolace (S.12) *Kiingtong (S.13) (Official) *DulJuice (S.13) (Unofficial) 'Intro Puppets ' *Skypercain (Finsgraphics) (S.7) 'Character Rigs and Renders' *DulJuice (S.8) 'Servers (Hosted By)' *Thinknoodles (S.1) *Mineplex (S.2-S.8) *Zest (S.9, S.11-12) *Badlion (S.10) *The Cube Sub-Reddit (S.13) *Play Cube SMP (S.14) Montages *Bayani (S.4-5) *Kiingtong (S.6, 10-13) *PatClone (S.7-9) *Talekio (S.7-9) Gamemodes and Twists *Season 1 - Free-For-All, Vanilla *Season 2 - Teams of Three *Season 3 - Free-For-All, Permaday *Season 4 - Teams of Four (Choose Partner and Random Team), EnderDragon Rush *Season 5 - Netherless FFA, First 1.7 *Season 6 - Teams of Two, Shrinking World Borders *Season 7 - Free-For-All, Mumble *Season 8 - Teams of Three, Vanilla, Shrinking World Border, 1.8 *Season 9 - Free-For-All, Vanilla *Season 10 - Teams of Two, Trading Hearts *Season 11 - Free-For-All, Vanilla, Disabled Tier II Potions, No Horses *Season 12 - Teams of Three, EnderDragon Rush, Random Teams, Cut Clean, No Horses *Season 13 - Free-For-All, Shrinking World Borders, Cut Clean, No Horses, Nether Enabled, PermaKill, Disabled Strength II Potions, Truces and Betrayals *Season 14 - Teams of Two, Mumble, Partial Cut-Clean (food only, not ores), No Horses, Disabled Regeneration and Strength II Potions, Shrinking World Border, Nether Enabled Participants (Note:S.-Season) * 8BitHomo (S.11-present) * AshleyMarieeGaming (S.3-4) * Bayani (S.3-present) * Blamph (S.6) * ChildDolphin (S.2, 4-5, 7-10 and 12) * CreeperFarts (S.13-14) * Defek7 (S.4-6 and 8) * Devon_Mines (S.4-5 and 7-10) * DfieldMark (S.8-present) * Dowsey (S.1-3) * DrPlayStation (S.2-6) * DulJuice (S.2-9 and 13) * EchoInck (S.12-13) * ExplosiveBisket (S.1) * FinsGraphics (S.6-7 and 11) * Flexvoid (S.1-4) * FollowKevn (S.8-12) * Grapeapplesauce (S.2-present) * Graser10 (S.1-present) * Guntexs (S.2) * HBomb94 (S.2-10, 12-present) * HeyImBee (S.6-7, 9-10, 12-13) * Huahwi (S.11-12) * HyperCraft (S.13-14) * IBobotastic (S.1) * IDeactivate (S.2-3) * JemmaPlays (S.3) * Jeruhmi (S.13) * JoeyGraceffa (S.5) * JWingWangWong (S.7-present) * KermitPlaysMC (S.2-3, 5-6, 9-10 and 12) * Kiingtong (S.7-present) * Kricken (S.1-3) * LaberosStar (S.1-2) * LDShadowLady (S.4) * MagneticMC (S.2-3) * MaxTheDog (S.1) * MiiNDSNiiP (S.1) * Minecraft4Meh (S.5-11) * Minegal007 (S.6) * MlgHwnt (S.14) * MsMissyMinecraft (S.6) * MrMitch361 (S.3-present) * NoBoomGaming (S.13-14) * Palmerater (S.3-5) * ParkerGames (S.6-8) * PatClone (S.1-3, and 5-14) * Peckett (S.12) * Pokediger1 (S.1-present) * PrivateFearless (S.14) * RumbleCrumble (S.11-12, and 14) * Shepsquared (S.7-9) * Skypercain (S.6-7) * Spryite (S.1) * StacyPlays (S.5-8) * Starboy103 (S.2) * SteelSaint (S.2) * StrauberryJam (S.1-5, and 7-present) * Talekio (S.9-13) * ThatOneTomahawk (S.4-6, 8-11 and 13) * TheBestGinger9 (S.5) * TheCampingRusher (S.2-present) * TheDiamondMinecart (S.3) * Thinknoodles (S.1-4) * Tofuugaming (S.2-present) * TYBZI (S.2, 4-present) * Vasehh (S.1-5, and 14) * VikkstarHD (S.1 and 4) * Willybix (S.1) * YoshitoMario (S.4) Channels *8BitHomo *AshleyMarieeGaming *Bayani *HeyImBee *Blamph *ChildDolphin *CreeperFarts *Defek7 *DevonLoves *DfieldMark *Dowsey *DrPlayStation *DulJuice *EchoInck *ExplosiveBisket *FinsGraphics *Flexvoid *FollowKevn *Grapeapplesauce *Graser10 *Guntexs *HBomb94 *Huahwi *HyperCraft *IBobotastic *IDeactivate *ItsKricken *JemmaPlays *Jeruhmi *JoeyGraceffa *JWingWangWong *KermitPlays *Kiingtong *LaberosStar *LDShadowLady *MagneticMC *MaxTheDog *Miindsnip3 *Minecraft4Meh *Minegal007 *MlgHwnt *MsMissyMinecraft *MrMitch361 *NoBoomGaming *Palmerater *ParkerGames *PatClone *Peckett *Pokediger1 *PrivateFearless *Shepsquared *Spryite *StacyPlays *Starboy103 *SteelxSaint *StrauberryJam *Skypercain *Talekio *ThatOneTomahawk *RumbleCrumble *TheBestGinger9 *TheCampingRusher *TheDiamondMinecart *Thinknoodles *Tofuugaming *TYBZI *Vasehh *VikkstarHD *Willybix *YoshitoMario List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players : Main article: List of Cube Ultra Hardcore Players '' Episode Participation : ''Main article: Episode Participation Elimination : Main article: Elimination Winners : Main arcticle: Winners Rank Table 'Text Color Code:' :' 1st place ': 1.5st place :' 2nd place ': 3rd place Keep recurring rankings in alphabetic order. '' '''Recurring Rankings' 'Four Times' *Pokediger1 ranked 13th place in: Season 2, 3, 6, and 8. 'Three Times' *Grapeapplesauce ranked 12th place in: 5, 10, and 11. *Graser10 ranked 4th place in: Season 4, 8, and 9. *HBomb94 ranked 1st place in: Season 2, 8, and 12. *Palmerater ranked 22nd place in: Season 3, 4, and 5. *StrauberryJam ranked 15th place in: Season 3, 11, and 12. *Talekio ranked 1st place in: Season 9, 10, and 12. *TheCampingRusher ranked 4th place in: Season 2, 5 and 13. *Tofuugaming ranked 1st place in: Season 2, 3, and 5. *Vasehh ranked 8th place in: Season 2, 4, and 5. 'Twice (Two Times)' *AshleyMarieeGaming ranked 18th place in: Season 3 and 4. *Bayani ranked 22nd place in: Season 7 and 13. *ChildDolphin ranked 24th place in: Season 5 and 12. *Defek7 ranked 14th place in: Season 4 and 8. *Devon_Mines ranked 3rd place in: Season 4 and 5 **Devon_Mines also ranked 7th place in: Season 6 and 7. *DfieldMark ranked 22nd place in: Season 8 and 9. *DrPlayStation ranked 14th place in: Season 2 and 3. *DulJuice ranked 9th place in: Season 6 and 9 **DulJuice ranked 16th place in: Season 2 and 7. *Grapeapplesauce ranked 1st place in: Season 7 and 13. **Grapeapplesauce also ranked 16th place in: Season 8 and 9. *Graser10 ranked 10th place in: Season 3 and 10. **Graser10 also ranked 12 place in: Season 7 and 13. *JWingWangWong ranked 21st place in: Season 11 and 12. *KermitPlays ranked 18th place in: Season 9 and 12. *Kiingtong ranked 16th place in: 12 and 13. *Minecraft4Meh ranked 19th place in: Season 5 and 8. *MrMitch361 ranked 8th place in: Season 9 and 12. *PatClone rankd 23rd place in: Season 8 and 13. *Pokediger1 ranked 15th place in: Season 7 and 13. *StrauberryJam ranked 8th place in: Season 1 and 7. **StrauberryJam also ranked 11th place in: Season 8 and 9 *ThatOneTomahawk ranked 1st place in: Season 4 and 8. **ThatOneTomahawk ranked 15th place in: Season 5 and 9. *TheCampingRusher ranked 7th place in: Season 3 and 9. *Tofuugaming ranked 6th place in: Season 7 and 10. **Tofuugaming also ranked 3rd place in: Season 9 and 13. *TYBZI ranked 11th place in: Season 6 and 10. Other Tables 'Individual Kills' (Reminder: This section are for players who had killed another player. For example, Graser killed Pat in season one, so add one point to that' particular season.' If the player has not gotten a kill; then do not add them to the table; adding more players will include more data to input and more work for the contributors.) *(S2) - PatClone accidenly killed Thinknoodles, but is still considered as a kill. *(S2) - Dowsey portal trapped two players which count as a kill. *(S11) - Dfield set a record for the most kills in a UHC season with 11. *(S4) AshleyMarieeGaming and LDShadowLady killed themselves by accident with flint-and-steel, but are still considered as kills. * Grapeapplesauce has the most kills with 34 kills. * DulJuice has the most kills out of female competitors with 2 kills. * Suicides caused by the player count as kills. 'Team Kills' 'Notes' *1: Pat accidentally killed, counting as a team kill. *2: Dowsey commited 2/4 of the kills due to portal trapping. *3: 3/4 Red Team members killed themselves, either accidentally or intentionally Unable To Compete *BloodZelos was originally going to compete in Season 1-2, but couldn't because he had soccer, so he gave his spots for Season 1 to Poke and Season 2 to HBomb. **He was also going to compete for Season 3 but the group assumed he wouldn't participate. *Grape originally was going to compete in Season 1 but he overslept. *Kricken was originally compete in Seasons 4-5 but couldn't because she was out of town. *Devon was originally going to compete in Season 6, but he couldn't make it due to the recording for unknown reasons. *According to Bayani, DanTDM and many others, they were originally going to compete in Season 4 but the date was rescheduled. *According to iDeactivate, he wanted to return back to UHC Season 4 but Graser removed him from the group. He had confirmed this in his new UHC. *According to SteelxSaint (Dan) he wanted to return but couldn't due to being busy. *Fin and Sky were not able to participate in Season 8 because no one would team up with them. They said so in an interview that the group took a vote and they were removed later on. Devon confirmed that there was no UHC discussion upon their removals. They, themselves didn't know that they were removed. *Huahwi was supposed to complete in Season 7, but couldn't participate because of his real life problems. **During the seventh season, it is possible to see his Minecraft player running in the intro, if paused at the right moment. *ChildDolphin and HeyImBee were unable to compete in Season 11 due to being on a trip during recording date. *Kermit was also suppose to participate in Season 11 but a tree fell on his house before hand and people were cutting it into pieces and there was to much background noise for him to record. **Video confirming the reason why Kermit wasn't in Season 11. Participants Who Will Not Return *Kricken and Thinknoodles were either removed or left due to problems within the group. **It has been reported by Bayani that one of the reasons Think broke off from Graser was that he had problems with Tomahawk joining UHC and Graser wanted him in. **Kricken may have a very slight chance of returning, for she is currently on good terms with a lot of Cube members. *ExplosiveBisket left YouTube after Season 1. *MagneticMC left YouTube after Season 3. *Flexvoid left YouTube after Season 4. *Blamph left YouTube after Season 6. *Minegal007 went on hiatus from YouTube after Season 6, however she has returned to make her channel become an art channel after Season 13. She will still most likely not return as she will not post any more gaming content. * At the end of Season 3, Dowsey announced his return to Season 4 and hinted that LDShadowLady would be participating as well. Prior to Season 4 however, Dowsey uploaded a blog post stating that he was removed without his notice by Graser from the group for insulting UHC Season 3 in twitter. ** In the same post, he mentioned it was Kricken who told him he was removed. Kricken also mentioned to him that many other players were removed for the same reason. ** In the same post, Dowsey claimed that Think broke contact with Graser because Graser was using Think's relationship to get bigger YouTubers to join UHC. * MsMissyMinecraft left YouTube some time around Season 9 but returned to YouTube on January 1st 2015. She hinted in one of her videos that she wasn't invited back as she is not close with anyone from the Cube. ** It was rumored that MsMissyMinecraft wasn't allowed to return to UHC due to an argument with ThatOneTomahawk with him saying that she had posted on Twitter about recording UHC (it was supposed to be a surprise to the viewers). Ash (MsMissyMinecraft) denied the claim and there was no evidence that she had done so. *LaberosStar is the only Final 10 member from Season 1 that did not participate at least 3 seasons. He commented on one of PatClone's videos, saying that he wasn't invited back because he isn't very active on YouTube at the time. *iDeactivate, palmerater, AshleyMariee, Willybix and DrPlayStationNation were all removed because they purposely deleted footage. *Vikkstar123 left the group after season 1 and rejoined in season 4. He was likely invited back only because Thinknoodles disagreed with Graser inviting Tomahawk, and invited his own friend who Graser wasn't fond of. Vikkstar, however forfeited both times by committing suicide in-game, and is likely never coming back since he convinced his surviving teammate, AshleyMariee to delete her footage since he spoiled the ending in episode. * Jemma replied to a twitter post that she would probably not return to UHC after Think left the group as Think was the one who invited them to Season 3 and 4 and it wouldn't be the same without him. ** This most probably applies to Jemma's husband, DanTDM (TheDiamondMinecart) as well. *TheBestGinger became inactive on YouTube after Season 5 but later returned to YouTube with a montage video that mentioned the Season 5 was the biggest mistake he has ever made. This suggested he would not return to future seasons. **In the comment section of the same video, Ginger also claimed that Grape and Jon are really nice, but everyone else "has huge heads". *Fin confirmed on twitter that he and Sky were removed from the group and will not return, although Fin is still friends with everyone on the Cube. **Fin has since returned to UHC in Season 11 but was removed from the group again after the season. He still remains friends with the Cube group. *Stacy confirmed on Twitter on the day UHC: Season 9 aired, that she would not return but still root and cheer on the other competitors. **The tweet that confirms her departure from UHC. *Parker also confirmed that he will not return due to him not interested in playing a game mode like UHC. **The video link that confirms his departure from UHC. Although, not specifically stated in the video, it is answered by Parker himself in the comment section. *Pat has annouced to leave the UHC mode after Season 10. He said he did not enjoyed the gamemode itself and his luck upon the game, and his perspective was never popular in his channel, but he will continue to work on the intros of future UHCs. ** Although Pat confirmed that he did not want to participate in future seasons, he did return in UHC Seasons 11-13 *** It is unknown whether he decided not to leave or he is just playing as a substitute for another member. ** The video that confirms his departure from UHC. * Minecraft4Meh confirmed on Twitter on the day Season 12 aired, that he was removed from the UHC Group and that it wasn't his decision, but hopes to return in the future. **The tweet that confirms his removal from the group. **Minecraft4Meh officially left YouTube in his video on June 2015 and announced that he was removed for having an inactive channel. *Devon_Mines (DevonDoes) confirmed that he is no longer playing Cube UHC. He says that he was frustrated with the PvP, and has left 3 seasons ago (Cube UHC Season 10). Trivia Competitors/Participants * As of Season 14, Graser and Poke are the only two to have competed in all seasons. *As of Season 14, Dul has broken the record as the longest female competitor, participating in 9 seasons. * Season 10 is the only season where no new competitors were introduced. * 2013 (S1-S4) introduced 42 new players. * 2014 (S5-S11) introduced 20 new players. * 2015 (S12-present) introduced 8 new players. * There are only 2 Cube members (Parker and Kermit) who have never fought or teamed with Grape. ** It is very likely that Parker and Kermit will never return to Cube UHC as he no longer plays the gamemode and Kermit will leave the Cube and YouTube overall after Summer 2015. * ExplosiveBisket, IBobotastic, MaxTheDog, Miindsniipe, Spryite, and Willybix has gone the longest without competing. They have been inactive since the first season ** However, IBobotastic holds the records as the longest participant without competing as he was the first to be eliminated in the first season. Kills/Deaths *First to Draw Blood (In each season) **S1 - Spryite **S2 - Straub **S3 - MagneticMC **S4 - Tomahawk **S5 - Tybzi **S6 - MrMitch **S7 - Dul **S8 - Poke **S9 - MC4Meh **S10 - Talekio **S11 - Tybzi **S12 - 8BitHomo **S13 - 8BitHomo *Spryite was the first person in the entire UHC to draw blood. * Ashley was the first female competitor to make a kill although it was an accidental suicide with flint-and-steel in season 4. However, it is still too ambiguous to know whether she or Lizzie killed her, due to the unadequate footage. ** Teammate Lizzie became the second female to make a kill but also because of accidental suicide by flint-and-steel. * In season 5, Dul became the first female competitor to directly and intentionally kill someone. * PatClone is the only participant that killed their own teammate, Thinknoodles (Season 2). * As of Season 13, Season 6, 10 , 11 and 13 are the only seasons Graser didn't get a kill. * The most deaths an episode had is 14 deaths, which occured in Season 12, Episode 7. ** Not only does this feature the most deaths, it also features the first season to have two different winners. ** If the eliminations of the winners and secondary winners are counted, the number would be raised to 20 deaths eliminations. * Grape has the most kills with 34 total, while Dul holds the most kills for a female competitor with 2 kills. ** DField broke Grape's record with the most kills in an entire season with 11, which coincidentally occurred during the 11th season. ** Purple Team (S4) currently holds the most teams kills in each even-numbered season with 7 kills. * Only in 5 seasons were there deaths in the first episode. ** S1 - Ibobotastic ** S4 - YoshitoMario ** S8 - MrMitch ** S11 - JWong ** S12 - Dolphin. ** S14 - Rumble * Vikkstar is so far the only player in-game to directly commit suicide, while both times (S1 and S4) he competed was eliminated by committing suicide. * 8bithomo Is the first competitor to draw first blood twice in a row in (seasons 12 and 13) Glitches * Grape has had the most unfortunate and glitchy deaths: ** S2 - Killed in the portal trap ** S4 - Glitched and killed in the lava pool ** S5 - Kicked from server after killing a pig, resulting in him being killed for combat logging *Straub experienced two eliminations by disconnecting from the server, in S1 and S5. **Both times he had items giving him a large advantage over other players. **In S1 he had around 40 gold from a Desert Temple. In S5 he had a diamond chestplate. *Miindsniipe was the first to experience a glitch by disconnecting from the server, but did not re-enter. The glitch forbids the participant from returning, ending their season at a stop. *Ginger has also experienced a combat glitch back in S5, which ultimately eliminated him from the competition. Wins * The winners of all UHC's consist of Graser, Tofuu, Hbomb, Dowsey, MrMitch, Bayani, Grape, Tomahawk, Talekio, Kiingtong, Dfield, and Tybzi. ** Of all the winners, each had made it to the Final Ten on their first season, with the exception of MrMitch and Grape. ** All of them have placed at 20th place or lower, with the exception of Talekio and Kiingtong. * Graser, Tofuu, HBomb and Talekio are the only winners that won in the first season they were introduced in. * Graser and Talekio are the first players to win a solo season at first try. * Tofuu and Talekio are the only ones to win two seasons in a row. ** However, if the practice UHC for the eleventh season was counted then Talekio would have been the first participant to win three seasons consecutively. * Tofuu, HBomb, and Talekio have won the most seasons, totaling of 3 wins. ** Tofuu: S2, S3 and S5. ** HBomb: S2, S8, and S12. ** Talekio: S9, S10 and S12. *** If Purple Team of S4 were included as winners, Tomahawk and Tybzi have also won twice and HBomb won 4 times. Episodes *The longest time a player had not died was in Season 2, Episode 4. * S12 and S13 currently holds the least amount of episodes, with 7. * S4 has the most episodes, with 13. *The 100th episode of the series is the Season 11, Episode 2. Lost Footages *iDeactivate, palmerater, AshleyMariee, Willybix and DrPlayStationNation were removed because they purposely deleted their footages. * DulJuice lost some footage in Season 3 and replaced them with still drawings and commentaries ** She also cannot recover the footages in Season 13, due to her computer being damaged along the delivery. *Grapeapplesauce has dealt with the lost of footage in many seasons, due to his computer crashing or not enough space for his computer. * MsMissyMinecaft lost all her footage in Season 6 due to a crash in-game which also crashed her recording software. *In Season 10, MrMitch lost all of his footage due to unknown reasons. **Bee also lost her footage, but only for episodes 3-9. *Bayani didn't lose his footages in Season 12, but he was DDoSed from the middle of Episode 4 to the start of Episode 7, so he had to cut Episodes 4 and 7 short and did not upload Episodes 5 and 6. Miscellaneous * Team Nudists of Season 8 (Dul, Devon, and Will) found the most spawners of the entire series at 3: 2 Skeleton Spawners and 1 Zombie Spawner. * Kermit has teamed with female players the most: DulJuice (S2), Stacyplays (S6), and HeyImBee (S10) * AshleyMarieeGaming and LDShadowlady are the first female competitors to team with another female. ** Minegal007 and MsMissyMinecraft were second. * As of S13, Starboy holds the record being the player longest to last on .5 hearts. * Devon is the only player to ever reach 30 levels and over in Season 4 and 8, by farming a skeleton spawner both times ** Rumblecrumble has also reached over 30 levels in season 11 twice from mining nether quartz and (Redstone, Lapis Lazuli, and Coal) * All participants that were introduced in S1: Graser, Poke, Straub, and Pat all have ranked 20th place or lower. ** Straub and Pat are the only ones that died first in a season. ** Straub in S13 and Pat in S10 * Deep Voice is the only team to have each member win at least one season prior to S8 with the exception of Tomahawk. ** Only if Season 4 is counted as a win. * Season 11 also has the record of the least amount of contestants (21 players) to compete since Season 1 (17 players). * Season 10 has produced the most same teamings, with 5. ** These teams consist of: *** Grape and Straub (Team Crud - S2) *** Devon and Tomahawk (Purple Team - S4) *** Graser and TYBZI (Bowling Pins - S2) *** Poke and Tofuu (Blue Team - S4; Team Pirates - S6) *** MrMitch and Rusher (Orange Team - S4) * JWong had the shortest Cube UHC season in Cube UHC history with 1.06 minutes in Season 11, by an explosion in a desert temple. * HBomb94 is the first participant to kill a Minecraft Boss, it being the Ender Dragon in Season 12. * TheDiamondMinecart is the player with the most subscribers to ever play in Cube UHC with over 5 million subscribers to date. ** In one of Graser's pics in twitter about his last conversations with Thinknoodles, it can be seen yet blurry Think said to Graser to trust him that people will still watch UHC as long as Dan or Jemma was playing. *** Kermit is Cube SMP's most subscribed player to play in Cube UHC. *** JoeyGraceffa is arguably the most recognizable YouTuber to participate in Cube UHC. Logos UHC S1 Logo.png|Season 1 UHC S2 Logo.png|Season 2 UHC S3 Logo.png|Season 3 UHC S4 Logo.png|Season 4 UHC S4 Alt Logo.png|Season 4 - Alternative UHC S5 Logo.png|Season 5 UHC S5 Alt Logo.png|Season 5 - Alternative UHC S6 Logo.png|Season 6 UHC S7 Logo.png|Season 7 UHC S8 Logo.png|Season 8 UHC S8 Alt Logo.png|Season 8 - Alternative UHC S9 Logo.png|Season 9 UHC S10 Logo.png|Season 10 UHC S11 Logo.png|Season 11 UHC S12 Logo.png|Season 12 Capture2314.PNG|Season 13 UHC S13 Logo 2.png|Season 13 - Alternative UHC S13 Unofficial Logo.png|Season 13 - Unofficial UHC S14 Logo Mumble.png|Season 14 UHC S14 Logo.png|Season 14 - Without Mumble External Links For more information and discussion on the Cube (SMP, UHC, Evo, and other series) click the Reddit link below. *Cube on Reddit References Category:Cube UHC Category:UHC Category:Series Category:A to Z